Miss U So Much
by Sulli Otter
Summary: YAOI, BL, Typo, Aneh. Pair KangTeuk. Don't like don't Read.


**Judul : Miss U So Much**

**Pairing : KangTeuk & Other Member**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T maybe^^**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo, Ngebosenin, judulnya gak nyambung ma isinya, Abal and sebagainya deh (Don't like don't read)**

**Sumarry : Leeteuk sangat merindukan sosok Kangin di tengah-tengah kebahagian mereka semua. Just Read if you don't like YAOI, BL and ect. Please Don't Read this fic^^. (sok nginggris maka bahasa inggrisnya kacau... hehe^^)**

**Disclaimer : KangTeuk milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan namun Fic ini murni milik saya dan hasil karya saya^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0000000000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk POV

.

Hah... hari ini kami semua berkumpul di dorm untuk merayakan suksesnya SS3, kami sengaja tidak merayakannya di Restoran mewah, tempat karaoke ataupun hotel, tapi kami merayakannya di dorm dengan pesta kecil-kecilan namun membuat kami merasa puas.

Kami saling tertawa bersama dan bernyanyi bersama, kami gembira sekali hari ini. Setelah acara ini berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua jam aku mulai melihat dongsaeng-dongsaengku asik dengna pasangannya masing-masing. Bahkan Nari, Kibum dan Hangeng pun datang ke party kecil yang kami adakan ini.

Aku melihat Kyumin yang asik bercumbu di pojok sofa dengan Sungmin yang memeluk manja leher Kyuhyun. Haha... karena dongsaengku yang satu ini memang evil jadi dia merasa senang saat Sungmin si _The King Of Aegyo _memeluk lehernya dengan manja. Hah... dan lagi-lagi aku harus melihat adegan mesra mereka berdua secara _Live _ dimana Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan dalam dan mesra.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke tengah sofa dan mendapati pasangan yang paling jarang berkumpul karena memang satunya telah keluar dari SM namun kami tak pernah menganggapnya keluar dari SJ. HanChul, mereka terlihat saling melepaskan rindu masing-masing. Aku bisa mngerti bagaimana perasaan mereka yang terpisah ribuan mil jarak yang sangat jauh yang membuat mereka tak bisa bertemu hanya dalam waktu 10 menit sekalipun. Aku bisa melihat Heechul yang menangis terisak di dada bidang Hangeng, Hangeng yang berusaha menenangkannya dengan kata-kata sayanganya yang mampu melunakkan hati si _cinderella _SJ yang sangat _moody _itu.

Haha... aku pun mencoba melihat pasangan yang lain. Hem... kali ini aku bisa melihat pasangan yang sangat pendiam di SJ ini. Ya... kalian pasti tau siapa kan? SiBum, pasangan ini memang paling diam dan tenang. Aku jadi penasaran, apa mereka akan setenang dan se diam ini kalo urusan _ranjang?_ Haha... sepertinya pikiranku mulai kacau, walaupun mereka dia dan tenang aki bisa melihat sirat kasih sayang yang mendalam di mata mereka.

Aku mencoba melihat aktivitas pasangan lain, aku bisa melihat HaeHyuk atau EunHae namun Hae akan marah-marah kalau kami memanggilnya EunHae. Kenapa? Jelas saja unsur nama yang di belakang akan selalu menjadi _uke _ sedangkan disini Hae adalah _seme_ oleh karena itulah dia akan marah kalau kami memanggil EunHae walaupun tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi mereka lebih terkenal dengan EunHae ketimbang HaeHyuk. Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling _energic _dan _hiperaktif_ namun sama-sama cengeng. Kekeke... wajah mereka memang menampakkan itu.

Haha... ini moment yang jarang sekali untung melihat kemesraan anatar Shindong dan Nari. Hihi.. mungkin aku akan meminjam sifat nakal Heechul kali ini. Dengan gerakan pelan aku mengambil handphone ku dan segera ku bidikkan ke arah Shindong dan Nari yang saat ini tengah asik berciuman. Yeay... aku dapat, haha... mian doangsaeng-ah, aku sedang ingin mengabadikan moment kalian yang sangat jarang sekali kami lihat api tenag saja aku tak akan menyebarluaskan foto ini karena aku bukan HaeHyuk couple... kekeke.

Hem... sepertinya aku melewatkan satu pasangan? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruang dan aku mendapati apa yang aku cari. Ya... mereka YeWook couple yang tengah bermesraan di pojokan ruangan ini. Hah... mereka memang pasangan yang mesra dalam situasi apapun dan aku sering iri dengan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa yang renyah, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati pasangan ZhouRy yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama. Ekspersi mereka lucu apalagi si mochi itu,,, ughhh... bikin gemas dan aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang seperti kue mochi itu. mereka berdua tertawa bahagia, saat ini aku bisa melihat Henry yang berusaha menghindar dari gelitikan Zhoumi pada pingganggnya.

Setelah aku melihat mereka semua perlahan aku berdiri dan berjalan kedalam kamar, aku membuka pintu belakang kamar yang menghubungkan ke balkon *anggap aja ya reader^^*. Aku beridiri di balkon itu sendiri, bisa kurasakan dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus namun aku mengabaikannya.

Aku merasa senang malam ini namun sekaligus sedih. Aku senang karena SS3 kami sukses dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari para elf, aku juga senang melihat kebahagian semua dongsaengku saat ini yang sedang bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing. Semoga kebahagiaan mereka kekal selalu karena aku tak ingin sekalipun melihat ekspresi sedih dimata mereka.

Namun aku juga sedih malam ini. Kenapa? Saat kami semua bisa berkumpul bahkan ada Nari yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk malam ini, Kibum yang merelakan jadwal syutingnya untuk malam ini dan Hangeng yang rela jauh-jauh datang dari China untuk malam ini. Kami semua berkumpul namu ada satu orang yang kurang, orang yang selama ini sangat aku nantikan kehadirannya semenjak hampir dua tahun ini.

Semenjak hampir dua tahun ini aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat wajahnya, senyumnya dan seringai nakalanya yang mampu membuat wajahku memerah. Hah... aku benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok appa di SJ ini.

Kangin-ah, aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tak datang malam ini seperti apa yang dilakukan Nari, Kibum dan Hangeng? Tidak bisakah kau meminta izin ke komandanmu untuk malam ini saja?

Aku tersenyum mengingat dimana saat-saat aku berdua bersamanya, bersama my racoonie di balkon ini. Saat aku sedih dan gundah aku akan berdiri di balkon ini malam-malam dan Kangin akan menyusulku beridir disini saat tak dilihatnya ku berbaring di ranjangku. Dia akan memakaikan selimut ketubuhku yang dingin terkena angin malam dan berkata _"Apa kau ingin mebuatku cemas dengan jatuh sakitnya kau?" _ dan kemuadian dia akan memelukku dan mencium lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang puncak kepalaku.

Hah... aku merindukan kehangatanmu _My Racoonie._

Aku tertawa pelan saat mengingat itu semua, betapa aku merindukan sosoknya yang kekar yang selalu bisa membuatku nyaman saat aku bersandar di dada bidangnya itu.

Kangin-ah, cepatlah pulang. Aku sangat merindukan mu.

Apakah kau juga merindukan ku Kangin-ah?

Aku merindukan semua yang ada di didirimu. Senyum mu, tawa mu, perhatian mu, kehangatan mu, kelembutan mu, tatapan mata mu saat ku marah dan kesal, ocehan mu saat aku tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang lemah atau bahkan bandel, pelukan mu, sentuhan mu, ciuman mu.

Oh... betapa aku merindukan itu semua.

Tak taukanh kau betapa aku iri dengan semua dongsaengku yang saat ini bisa menghabiskan malam bersama dengan pasangannya masing-masing namun aku sendiri di sini?

Hah... entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas malam ini.

Aku merasakan dadaku yang bergemuruh karena perasaan kangen dan sakit yang meyeruak keluar yang memaksa air mataku untuk menetes perlahan.

Aku begitu merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang bisa membuat aku bertahan dengan semua cobaan yang ada.

Biasanya aku selalu bisa mengalihkan rasa rinduku padanya dengan hal-hal lain. Bermain game, mengobrol dengan member lain, berlatih dance, memasak atau bahkan berlari.

Namun malam ini aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan rasa rasa rinduku lagi, aku benar-benar merindukannya hingga perasaan rindu ini membuncah dalam dadaku tanpa bisa ku tahan.

Aku meremas dada ku yang terasa sakit menahan tangis. Sampai kapan aku harus memendam ini semua? Aku sudat tak tahan lagi, aku membutuhkan sosoknya yang bisa menguatkan ku di saat aku rapuh. Aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Perlahan isakan ku mulai keluar, aku bersyukur malam ini semua dongsaengku sedang senang hingga tak ada yang menyadari kalau aku menangis karena aku tak ingin membuat mereka mengkhawatirkan ku.

Hiks... hiks... hiks...

Isakan ku semakin keras dan sekali lagi aku bersyukur karena tersamarkan oleh alunan musik yang lumayan keras dari rung tengah.

Semakin lama air mataku semakin deras, aku mengelapny menggunakan tanganku walaupun aku tau akan percuma karena dalam hitungan detik kedua pipiku akan basah lagi oleh air mata ini.

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hanya isak tangisku yang semakin kencang aku dengar, bahuku bergetar menahan tangis ini. Dadaku sakit, aku semakin keras meremasnya.

Memang setiap malam aku menangis merindukan sosoknya, namu tak seperti malam ini yang rasanya dadaku sudah tak kuat menampung rasa rindu itu. aku ingin ini semua segera berakhir, aku merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk menampungnya.

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Kembali aku terisak.

Ya Tuhan... aku sudah tak sanggup lagi memendam perasaan ini, aku ingin segera menuntaskannya malam ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya Ya Tuhan. Aku ingin memelukknya, menyembunyikan wajahku dan tangisku ini dalam dada bidangnya yang hangat. Aku ingin menumpahkan semua perasaanku padanya, aku ingin menumpahkan semua keluh kesahku padanya. Pertemukanlah aku malam ini dengannya Tuhan. Buatlah suatu keajaiban dalam hidupku malam ini. Aku mohon.

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

.

Aku pun hanya bisa terus menangis meratapai nasibku yang tak seberuntung dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Aku menutup wajahku yang sudah basah karena air mata dengan kedua tanganku, badanku melorot terduduk di lantai balkon yang sangat dingin. Tak kuat menahan semuanya sendiri.

.

.

Cukup lama aku berada dalam posisi itu bahkan aku yakin mataku sudah sembab dan bengkak karena tangisku.

Saat aku sedang memikirkannya, memikirkan semuanya aku mendengar ribut-ribut dari ruang tengah. Aku tak menghiraukannya, mungkin mereka memang sedang senang hingga tak menyadari ketiadaanku di tengah-tengah mereka. Perlahan aku berdiri kembali dan menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Aku merindukan mu Kim Young Woon" ucapku lirih sambil menatap langit malam.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku cemas dengan jatuh sakitnya kau Teukie-ah?"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Ah.. aku pasti menghayal mendengar suara mu Kangin-ah. Haha... pasti aku sudah gila karena berhalusinasi dengan suaramu yang sangat aku rindukan itu. aku benar-benar merindukan mu Kangin-ah." Ujarku lirih masih dengan menatap langit malam.

Aku benar-benar merindukannya hingga aku berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya.

Plukk...

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memakaikan selimut ketubuhku. Sontak aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku mendapati sosok yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini berdiri di depanku.

Aku mengusap-usap kedua mataku untuk memperjelas pandanganku. Aku tk ingin ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka.

"Benarkah ini kau Kangin-ah? Benarkah ini? Atau aku hanya bermimpi?" aku berujar kembali lirih.

Sosok itu tersenyum.

"Kau tak bermimpi hyung, ini aku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Manis. Manis sekali senyumnya namun aku masih ragu ini nyata.

Kugerakkan tanganku perlahan menyentuh wajahnya. Nyata. Ini nyata.

Aku mencubit kedua pipinya, kutekan pelan ujung hidungnya, ku tekan pelan bibirnya dengan telujuk jariku.

Ini nyata, aku tau ini nyata.

.

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

Hiks...hiks... hiks...

.

Aku kembali menangis.

"Sssttt... uljima chagiya, ini aku, hem... ssttt uljima." Katanya menenangkanku.

Dengan sekali tarikan dia membaku kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangatnya yang selama ini sangat aku rindukan. Aku memeluknya erat, meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi.

Aku semakin terisak saat menyadari ini semua memang bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Sosok yang tengah memeluk ku ini memang Kangin-ku, Kim Young Woon-ku, _My Racoonie _ yang selama ini sangat aku rindukan.

"Sssttt... uljima Chagiya, uljima. Aku sakit melihat mu menangis seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Aku merindukan mu Kangin-ah, hiks... aku menrinduka mu, sangat merindukan mu... hiks..hiks." ucapku ditengah tangisku yang semakin kencang.

"Na ddo chagiya, na ddo. Mian aku membuat kau merindukan kehadiranku dalam waktu yang sangat lama, mian aku sudah meninggalkan mu sendiri chagiya, mian. Mianhae." Ujarnya sambil terus mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan sayang.

Aku memukul-mukul dadanya, aku ingin menumpahkan semua perasaan ini, senang, kesal dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Aku terus memukul dada bidangnya hingga akhirny dia menari kedua tanganku dengan tangan kirinyanya dan menarik lembut daguku untuk menatapnya.

Dengan lembut dia menciumku. Ciuman yang selama ini sangat aku rindukan kahirnya bisa aku rasakan. Aku membelasa ciumnnya, mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Ciuman yang lebut penuh kasih sayang tanpa ada paksaan dan nafsu unuk saling mendominasi.

Perlahan ku rasakan lidahnya menjilati bibir bawahku, aku mngerti maksudnya dan dengan segera aku membuka bibirku. Aku merasakan lidah hangatnya masuk kedalam mulutku, menulusuri setiap ruang dalam mulutku. Dia menarik tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Setelah cukup lama dia melepaskan ciumannya, aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat aku rindukan. Dia membelai pelan wajahku dengan telujuknya, aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sentuhannya yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Aku pulang hyung, aku pulang untuk mu. Selamanya." Ujarnya pelan di telingaku.

"Wellcome chagiya, wellcome. Selamat datang." Ucapku sambil memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan kepalaku di dadanya.

Aku sangat bahagia malam ini, terima kasih Tuhan kau telah mendengar doa ku. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan ku malam ini. Terima kasih Tuhan.

Aku tersenyum di dadanya, perlahan ku dongakkan kepalaku dan sedikit berjinjit aku kembali mencium bibirnya yang disambut hangat olehnya.

Aku ingin menghabiskan malm yang panjang ini dengannya, dengan _Racoonie ku_ yang sangat aku rindukan kehadirannya.

Samar aku mendengar suar-suara dongsaeng-dongsaengku yang menyoraki kami di depan pintu kamar kami. Aku mengabaikannya, aku lebih memilih memperdalam ciuman ku tanpa menghiraukan mereka hingga akhirnya aku mendengar pintu kamarku yang ditutup perlahan.

Hah... malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang untuk ku yang sangat membahagiakan.

Terima kasih Tuhan kau telah mengembalikan _Racoon ku_.

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

Hehehe... ini hanya fic iseng saya yang nggak bisa tidur malam-malam, banyak ide bermunculan namun malas sekali mengetiknya. Hingga tangan saya tergerak menulis fic ini di saat mata saya sudah mengantuk.

Hanya sebuah fic gaje karya saya dimana saya menumpahkan semua rasa rindu saya kepada _**Umma **_saya.

Semoga kalian semua menyukai fic ini^^.

Nggak berani mengharapkan review untuk fic aneh seperti ini^^.

.

.

Special thank's for :

.

"_**Nadhia Kim**__** , **__**HyukAimimi fishy**__** , **__**Chacha Heenim**__** , **__**sana uchimaki, **__**N. Yufa**__** , **__**RizmaHuka-huka, **__**ulfahaeteukie**__** , **__**firah, Kim Taena, **__**jongwoonieswife-sj**__**, dan My name is Haranobu"**_

**.**

.

Yang sudah review di fic saya yang _**"Gara-gara Dance" **_juga buat semua SR yang dah baca fic saya ini^^.


End file.
